Title Undecided
by Speedy1
Summary: Full summary'll come later. Just click an' read. A/U (1st POV)


Disclaimer: I do not or will ever own Dragonball Z. If I did then I wouldn't be telling you this. ________  
  
Author: Speedy  
  
Rated: R for violence, language, and anything not listed.  
******  
  
Prologue.  
  
Chikyuu. A nice planet that has normal humans. Their days are beautiful and bright. Little Johny gets an A+ on his test...people water their flowers. Birds fly over head and sing their songs. Men go to work and their wives are at home. Sons and daughters alike participate in games. Families have picnics in parks. And Fido gets his bone. The world is absolutely postively perfect. NNNOOOTTT!!!!!!  
  
At least not when a bunch of Frieza's aliens start taking over the planet and demolishing the whole race. Not when a little girl is raped then killed! Is there no justice?! No one can save the world. The only thing they can do is try. The race, Chikyuujins, were weak, and their weapons did the talking. But not even bullets, arrows, sticks, stones, or even cannons can defeat ki blasts and martial arts techniques.  
  
And even the animals helped. Lions, Tigers, and every animal fought to keep their world. But they failed. Trying isn't enough. And it's all because of one tyrant, Frieza. The most powerful creature in the universe brought Chikyuu to it's end. And all from an order to kill the planet and take all that's worth taking. The only things were technology and some humans.  
  
It's sad really. Watching your world crumble before your eyes because of some strange, mulitcolored aliens. And then you see your family dead. Dead and they can't be back. Ever. Your picnics, Gone. Your dog, Gone. The early bird songs, Gone. Anything and Everything is Gone. And when someone wants to look at the bright things of things they might as well go to hell already. Nothing seems right.  
  
You can't laugh, joke around, or even get another ice cream in your life. It's different, but different isn't necassarily bad. But in this case then it would be a definet yes. Since your blue and green planet is now dead there is officially a new space in the universe. And then when you look outside you see black and maybe even some astroids. But of course you would, after all it IS space.  
  
I remember the day as if it was yesterday. But in this case it wasn't totally my home planet. After all I am a hybrid. A hyrbid of Nekojin and humans. I hate being part human sometimes. It disgusts me because they're so weak, but then again it benefits. It actually made me stronger being half human. On the plus side of being a human I learned emotions. Nekojins didn't have much. But it could be a nuisance, too.  
  
At least I get to keep everything Nekojins had. A strong keen of sense, my blue tail, and not to mention my catlike blue eyes. You see I'm a race that's mostly cat-like. Obviously. I'm independent and do my own style. I don't follow orders very well if I don't like to. And if you get mad at me then it's not my fault. Because I'm Bulma Briefs.  
  
And this is My story. And My life.  
  
______  
  
Ch1- Chapter One  
  
It was a Saturday. One of those Saturdays that you like to party around and just do anything and everything. Of course that is what most teenagers do. Look on life as full of fun and exciting adventure. And not to mention a life full of possibilites. Young youth that loved partying. For this generation anyway. My generation. Yep. But Saturdays always start in bed.  
  
"Bulma!" My twin sister, Njoku, called. It happens she looks nothing like me. She has jet black hair that is really short. I mean her hair is just a few inches past her ears in a really fashionable style. Her eyes are a bright blue-gray. She is 20 minutes older than me though. So she always says I'm her little sis. I think it's pretty funny though. Don't ask me why. By the way we're both 17.  
  
She isn't much into fighting like I am. I train a lot. She just loves to partae! We're both really pretty. I mean boy practically drool after us. My boyfriend, Yamcha, is soooo sweet unlike other real jerks I met. And he doesn't seem to mind my tail. Oh and by the way my sis has a black tail.  
  
"What?" I ask and put the covers over my head,  
  
"Mom is making us clean the house, remember?" Njoku reminded me. I sighed. We had both gone out late and partied hard. I mean we did some things and well...mom found out from her "Spies." And plus we got in like about 10:00 in the morning. And then she knows somethings up.  
  
"Tooodaay?" I groan.  
  
"Oh come on, Bulma. I'm sure it won't be that bad. And plus with your speed we'll have it done in no time!" She said brightly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I mumble. "Get out while I change."  
  
When Njoku got out I change quickly into loose, short shorts. I put on my bra and a blue top. Then I brush my hair really good and go into my bathroom. After I splah my face, getting me awake, I go downstairs and Njoku's already started.  
  
I don't know why mom is mad when we go out and party hard. I'm a teenager for heaven sakes! But then she lectures me about some crap. At least she didn't ground me. I'm too old for it anyway. And my father doesn't care much. All he does is work, work, and work on inventions. Occasionally I help him.  
  
Njoku has already started cleaning and doing everything fast. My tail flicks a bit in annoyance. I don't want to do this stupid job. I don't see why the bots can't do it. I mean this is Capsule Corp. The most smartest company in the whole freakin' world! And I, Bulma, have to clean up this stupid mess. In the whole building. We live in a mansion for goodness sakes! Ugh.  
  
But I wasn't expecting what was to come today. Right now, at the moment. But I knew something was wrong when my sister screamed and I heard my parents yelling something that I couldn't hear. Let the tragedy begin. So I ran as fast as I could - which was REALLY fast since I am a Nekojin - to my family. My jaw hit the floor.  
  
My parents were on the ground, Njoku was crying her eyes out, a green haired guy was chuckling next to this smirking lizard. And I was gaping at the scene. I didn't know what to think! What is the first thing you think when you see something that is truly a nightmare? And what is the first thing you say? Well, my first words just have to say the obvious and stupid.  
  
"Y-You killed m-my parents!" I screamed. Yep. Obvious and stupid.  
  
The bright sunshine now was hidden behind a cloud. My eyes flashed red in anger. Njoku was still crying, why couldn't for once she be angry instead of being a baby??! A red aura surrounded me. Those guys had serious, amused looks on their faces, but the green braided freak was now suprised. Njoku had finally stopped crying and looked at me.  
  
~Bulma, I don't know much fighting. I can't even do a ki attack good.~ Njoku said telepathically. That's the plus side of being a twin. We can speak telepathically to each other. But not over long distances.  
  
~But can't you fly, punch, and kick? That's helpful, but I don't think we stand a chance. Do you feel their power?~ I say.  
  
~I'll try, B-chan~  
  
~That's the spirit, Njoku~  
  
I charge at the female...er male? Who the hell knows? Well the purple/pink one. He blocks my attacks easily and looks at my face as if he's trying to figure me out. I see him smirk as he dodges my attacks with his knees. I growl.  
  
"I at least could use my hands," Frieza taunted.  
  
I yell in fury and power up to my max. Which was twice as good as I was now. His scouter beeps and his suprise is turned into something I can't see...  
  
"I'm impressed, human. Your powerlevel is 20,000. Better than most, if not all, of my elites," He compliments.  
  
Wow I didn't know my powerlevel was that high, but compared to him I'm a mouse and he's a lion.  
  
"You're half right," I say. "About the human part."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"I'm part Nekojin," I say proudly.  
  
"A strong hybrid? I think you've just impressed me more."  
  
"Ha!" Zarbon laughed as Njoku tried hurting him. "A mere power level of 1,000! You're nothing!"  
  
"BASTARD!" I hear her yell.  
  
When I turned my head to look at them Frieza took this oppurtunity to punch me in the gut and sent me through my house. I quickly stop myself from hitting a tree and fly back to them. Njoku is down for the count obviously, but she's not dead, thankfully.  
  
"Lord Frieza may I take her to the ship? I did defeat her," Zarbon asked as he smirked. There was something I didn't like about him. He had something in store for my sister and I didn't like it. Not one bit.  
  
"Of course. Wait 'til I finish...what's your name, girl?" Frieza asked.  
  
"My name is Bulma," I say slow, not knowing why.  
  
"Well then, Bulma, it was fun fighting you, but you're no match," Frieza said, and then before I knew it I was unconsiouns.  
  
*  
  
When I awoke I was chained to the wall. I opened my eyes. Well I was alive. Whoopy. I sigh shakily. I want to cry. After all, who wouldn't? Especially when it's a living hell. My eyes dart around. It's dark, but that's no problem at all. I have cat eyes. But when my eyes stop on a figure I start growling like a dog. Or you could say that I was hissing like a cat. Either way. Zarbon and my sister were about 8 yards away. His hand was covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream.  
  
"So you've finally awoken?" I hear Zarbon say.  
  
"LET GO OF HER!" I scream at him. Fear was inside me. It matched the beats of my heart. Thumping loudly that is was practically yelling. Because I knew what was going to happen. I just hope I was wrong. Wrong like when you guess something on TV and you're wrong.  
  
Zarbon laughed. It echoed in my head like when you yell in a canyon. But this was evil. Evil. Something I hated. My instincts kicked in as I powered up, but I only got a jolt of pain. It stung...it felt so familiar as... I could have swore-  
  
"Bound by your own invention, Ms. Briefs?" Zarbon laughed.  
  
My eyes widended. He was right. I-I was bound by my own ki damper. No! Impossible. They figured out how to work MY invention?! It wasn't supposed to be used on me! It doesn't allow me to power up and if I do it gives me a big jolt of shock. And right now I was shocked. Both ways.  
  
"H-How dare you!" I yell. But it's no use. I clench my fists in anger, but then my shoulder droop. What hope is their now? I can't possibly help my sister when I'm limited of my own strength.  
  
Njoku bit Zarbon's hand. "Bulma! Don't let him do it! Plea-!"  
  
"Shut up, bitch!" Zarbon snapped as he backhanded her to the cell wall.  
  
I scream. The horror in movies was the exact scream. Except this wasn't a movie. This was real. Horribly real, damn it. Everything just has to happen to me. I'm a curse of bad luck. Zarbon moves to her and presses her body againt the wall. Tears stream down my cheeks. No...I can't watch!!!!! NO.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T!" I beg to him. I've never begged in my life, but this is an exception. "I-I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!!!!! ANYTHING!"  
  
"Anything?" Zarbon repeats with a wicked smirk.  
  
My gaze averts to the ground. "Hai, anything," I repeat. "J-Just don't hurt her or kill her."  
  
"Don't do it Bulma!" Njoku objects.  
  
I ignore her.  
  
Zarbon quickly picks Njoku up and puts her somewhere else besids hear. I hear my sister yell down the hallways to not do it. Too late though. It's not like I can magically build a time machine and go back in time, but I have to protect my sister. I sigh. I can feel her trying to talk telepathically to me. I put up a mental wall. I don't want to speak to her. I hear the door close and immediatly wince. I try to stop shaking.  
  
I hear him chuckle. "What's a matter, Ms. Briefs?" He leans down beside me and whisperes, "Scared?"  
  
"No," I reply to the ground. I don't want to see his face.  
  
Everything blurs.  
  
*~*~  
  
I wake up in a rejuvenation tank. I don't even want to think of it. No. They had better not hurt Njoku or I swear I'll...what can I do? I grit my teeth and open my eyes. A nurse is in the room and she weakly smiles at me. I watch as the machine beeps and she lets me out. I change into some different clothes. And they don't look that bad either. Actually pretty good.  
  
White gloves, silver tipped boots, and a sleeveless black spandex suit. Not too bad. At least it doesn't have those ugly shoulder pads like I saw some wear before. Hey, there was even a hole for my tail. After I slip them on I stretch a bit just to see how much I can move. And I can move a lot.  
  
"Thank," I say to the nurse. "How long have I been in there?"  
  
"An hour. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," I say quickly.  
  
She nods.  
  
"But I demand to be with my sister now," I demand.  
  
"Okay. Master Zarbon said to do that anyway. By the way my name is Trixie," She says.  
  
Trixie had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was skinny, my height, and age. She was really pretty. Her smile held brightness, but sadness all the same. Trixie had point ears, too. I recognize the race. An elf. But not one of Santa's elves. These are the same height as humans, but happy mostly - or appear cheerful - and they have a little magic in them.  
  
After she led me to the room I saw Njoku. She immediatly hugged me when I got in the room. She kept muttering something about being sorry and all, but I told her it was all right. I am her sister and I did it to save her. The I noticed Trixie had left.  
  
"Bulma, nice outfit," She complimented.  
  
I couldn't help, but smile. "Thanks! By the way do you know what we're going to do?"  
  
"I don't kn-Hey! You're ki damper is off!" Njoku noticed.  
  
"Oh yeah.." I say, but then shrug. "It's not going to help me anyway. We can't escape."  
  
"True, true."  
  
**Knock**  
  
When we answer the door we see Zarbon. Ugh. Can't he ever just go away? He is really getting annoying. He only smirks at me then tells us to follow. I take a glance at Njoku who is looking nervous. I try to comfort her a little.  
  
~Njoku, calm down,~ I say telepathically.  
  
~I can't, Bulma. I know something bad is gonna happen to me,~ She said nervously.  
  
~It'll be all right,~ I say.  
  
~No it won't!~ She objects. ~Here I am worrying about myself...I'm your older sis. I should comfort you.~  
  
~Only by 20 minutes,~ I remind her.  
  
I hear her sigh. ~B-chan....I'm scared. Nothing like this has ever happened like this.~  
  
~Hope, Njoku. Hope,~ I reply.  
  
Those words helped her a lot. Njoku wouldn't die, I was sure of. But she had a worse fate then me probably. I put my eyes off the ground and look foreword. I'm not going to look like one of those people who keep their shoulders down and appear very scared. I'm not that type of person. I think of only one thing that might help me.  
  
Hope.  
  
~ Third Person  
  
Meanwhile On Vegetasei...  
  
Prince Vegeta paced about. The annoying third class was bothering him, but he tried to ignore him. He was thinking about Frieza. *He's getting too strong. Father isn't doing anything because of food. Food?! Ugh!* Vegeta turned to Goku who was the cause.  
  
"Foooooood! I'm hungry, Veggie," Goku complained.  
  
"Kakarott, I'm trying to think!" Vegeta snapped angrily. Then he added, "AND SHUT UP!"  
  
*Alright father isn't doing anything because he thinks everything is going to be all right because we have an alliance. He's not smart if that is going to work. Frieza will kill us when we get too strong. And on top of that I'm surrounded by this baka! When will the torture end. Can't he act saiyan for once in his life? I don't care if he hurt his head and thinks he's Goku. Damn it!*  
  
"We can fly! We can fly!" Goku repeated as he flapped his arms.  
  
"Ka-ka-rot," Vegeta said slowly. "Stop watching so much fucking TV!!!"  
  
"But, Pikachu, I want some food," Goku said.  
  
"Pikachu? The world has gone to an end," Vegeta groaned and hit his head against a wall.  
  
"Hey, can I try that?" Goku asked as he imitated him, grinning stupidly.  
  
"Well, one thing certain; you didn't get your intelligence from your father. It was obviously a frog," Vegeta said.  
  
"A frog?" Goku repeated. "Oh come on, Vegeta, you know I like to kid around when I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"  
  
"Finally some sense has come back to you. Just stop annoying the shot out of me," Vegeta said. "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
"Okay!" Goku agreed as they raced to the cafeteria.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what so you think so far? Review pleassseeee. A new fic. yet again! Ja Ne all  
-Speedy- 


End file.
